


A Forbidden dance

by Im_only_mildly_ashamed



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancers, Alternate Universe - High School, I spent most of the fic describing a dance without using the technically correct terms, It's ballet, M/M, and kinda stupid, my life is a disaster.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_only_mildly_ashamed/pseuds/Im_only_mildly_ashamed
Summary: This time, most of the fic is devoted to describing a dance.Yup.That’s about 796 words.There is single line of dialogue spoken by a nameless principle.This is gonna be fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should’ve done more research, I really hope this isn’t offensively inaccurate.

Mito Freecs was nothing if not caring and supportive to her nephew.

In practice, Gon served as her son rather than someone else’s child.

Yet function she did, raising a commendable, headstrong, diligent, stubborn as he-

Mito breathed in and out, anxiety starting to peak it’s head in, but she kept a lid on her lightly bubbling chest.

Her imposed son had done little to show himself in the past weeks, opting to disappear for long hours after completing his homework, occasionally not even showing up for meals.

When she interrogated him on it, he only promised it was a surprise.

And that it was.

Mito hadn’t even known his school had a talent show.

And yet here it was, auditorium slowly filling up up around her with the red curtains hiding the stage.

Her bubbling chest continued to froth, nerves growing thinner and thinner as time passed.

Eventually, thankfully, the rows were filled with parents and siblings and the lights dimmed.

A rather rotund man stepped up to the microphone and tapped.

He made his welcomes and thank yous and his yadeyadas, and truthfully, Mito heard none of it.

Her guts were far too busy broiling in anxiety to hear, so she only tuned in when the best words in the world dropped in.

“And without further adue,”

And then it reached an all new kind of nervous tension, though it didn’t occur to her that Gon was likely not the first show.

No, the first show was a somewhat weasley looking boy on a unicycle, juggling bowling bins.

It was impressive.

Then, it was group of young girls performing a mildly grating covers of big pop songs of the moment.

Then, a tall boy with apparently massive lungs sang opera.

Then, a piece of intensely strange performance art from a group of no less than six performers.

Mito had little to no idea how it was supposed to make her feel.

Perhaps that was the point.

Just after this slightly philosophical respite from anxiety, Mito’s heart performed a great acrobatic rolls in her chest.

The curtain closed, as it did between every performance, and she was sure what came next

“Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck!” Boomed the announcer, vague in the specifics as ever.

There was an impressively loud clap from somewhere far in the back, and Mito turned briefly, looking for the source in vain.

When she turned back, the curtains had nearly parted and center stage stood what was probably Gon’s best friend in the world.

It was difficult to tell, as his skin was pale and clothes could blend, but it seemed to Mito he stood only in his underwear

An appalled gasp was heard from the back, but Killua seemed not to notice.

In fact, he seemed intensely concentrated.

His body was posed in a half-cocked ballet-like position, three limbs pointed away from his body like a statue frozen mid-pirouette, but his face was contorted in extreme and delicate concentration.

After perhaps ten seconds, he relaxed, and all tension seemed to evaporate from his body.

He exhaled and deflated, curling in half like a wilted flower.

He then immediately sprung up, leaping into the air.

He landed, then popped up onto the tips of his toes.

From there, he leaped from spot to spot, eventually settling for a brief spin in the air.

He was smiling broadly, clearly enjoying himself.

After a few more joyous springs, he settled into center stage, around where he’d started, and began to spin on his toes.

He spun for an impressively long time, head snapping to face the stage to his left.

Soon, his spin grew less graceful, more wobbly, and his feet slipped from under him.

Then, out from right stage hopped Gon Freecs.

The honest, graceless adopted kid of hers was soaring, legs kicked apart, towards the other boy.

_Tour en l'air._

That was the term, fancy and french.

Gon caught his partner, less than graceful in his skidding stop.

Killua looked skeptical of the boy, and was soon placed down nonetheless.

Gon explained, no words escaping as he made some nervous gestures to Killua, then tried to mimic what Killua had done earlier.

He first tried to pop onto his toes, finding minimal stumbling success, then copied Killua’s earlier leaps with comparative ease.

Killua took the pose of exaggerated thought, then mimed the action of laughter.

Mito would’ve denied it if asked, but she tapped her ears as the room had grown quiet, and she wasn’t sure she’d heard right.

Killua then looked around briefly, before snapping his fingers.

Music slowly began and Killua made soft movements with the early sounds.

He then invited Gon to to the same.

Gon closed his eyes, screwing them in exertion.

Killua laughed like a mime again and drew up behind the other boy.

He slid his arms up Gon’s sides, then out to his limbs.

Gon’s arms seemed to bend in flex with the music rather than either of them.

Then Killua withdrew his influence, and Gon’s arms continued to move on their own.

Then, his legs started to move, their bending and extension matching the music’s dips and surges.

Gon’s strange wiggling soon grew into leaping and spinning with a smile of his own.

Soon Killua joined his former “student” and together they formed dangerously low dips, a slightly aided spin, and a plethora of other impressive, if slightly sexual motions.

After Gon pressed Killua into the the air, his hands finding some hold in Killua’s chest Mito couldn’t follow, Gon let the pale boy down.

Then Killua pushed Gon up and into the air, his own hands in the same hold.

Given that in any male/female partner ballet, the male does the lifting, it was stunning for to see the person playing the female role lift their partner.

To an experience viewer, they were ripping up the floorboards the dance form had been built on.

Mito however, was not aware of any of that.

She just thought it very impressive that they could lift each other.

Killua made it clear that he was fully clothed by pulling loose a length of fabric, giving him cloth to billow behind him.

So the dance continued, as they traded weight back and forth every so often.

The music stopped in a sudden snap, and the stage turned to a reddish light.

The sound of one person walking to the stage seemed to play from everywhere at once.

Up on stage, after the sound had finally reached all the way up there, Gon fell to his knees.

His arms seemed to struggle with an invisible force trying to push them behind his back.

And Killua stood there, mouth agape, arms reaching out as though to help, but frozen partway.

After Gon’s hands were “forced” to his back, he seemed tugged to his feet.

And as the invisible person dragged Gon back from the direction he first came, Gon mouthed a scream.

From what little Mito could read from mouths, she was still fairly sure what he’d said.

Those three little words that could end worlds.

Then Gon vanished from stage.

Leaving Killua alone.

Killua mimicked trying to explain.

The beating sound of drums interrupted him and Killua threw up his arms as if to defend himself.

The drums ceased.

The red lighting faded, and Killua resumed his original position, as if he was never unfrozen from his first pirouette.

Mito couldn’t be sure, but it seemed like an undryness hung around Killua’s eyes.

The curtain fell.

Then, a magic show.

Then, another pop song cover.

And then it was over, and the parents stood to claim their children and leave.

The Zoldycks moved away the next day.

They never returned.

**Author's Note:**

> If i screwed up, yell at me on [tumblr!](http://ishouldgetatumbler.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Cool kids comment, give kudos or bookmark if they liked it.  
> Be a cool kid.


End file.
